An empty Pokeball
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: Well, this is an original trainer fic about a guy named Hawk, who finds an empty pokeball in the woods.
1. An empty pokeball

Pokeball  
  
By: Todd  
  
It was a bright sunny morning in Viridian as Hawk walked back towards Pallet after getting the families groceries.  
  
Hawk was a 16 year old. He was tall with midnight blue hair and green eyes.  
  
Surprisingly enough he wasn't a pokemon trainer. He never really cared for pokemon that much.  
  
Well anyways, he was walking through the tall grass when he noticed something on the ground, it was a pokeball.  
  
"Hey I wonder if anything is in here?" he said.  
  
He pushed the button but nothing came out.  
  
"Figures" he said as he shoved it into his pocket.  
  
As he walked down the small path that led through the tall grass he felt like something was following him.  
  
The bushes behind him shook.  
  
"Hey who's there?!" Hawk said suddenly turning around.  
  
'Pie' something squeaked.  
  
"Is that a caterpie?" he thought to himself.  
  
'Cater!' it said as if answering his question.  
  
"What the heck." He said as he pulled out the empty pokeball. "Maybe it'll get away and I'll be rid of this extra pokeball." He continued.  
  
"Pokeball go." He said unenergetically as he tossed the ball.  
  
The ball hit the weak pokemon and began to shake, it shook once twice and then stopped. It gave out a loud 'ting'.  
  
"Well how about that, I actually caught it!" he cried as he retrieved the pokeball with his new Caterpie in it.  
  
"I bet my sis will be so jealous!" he said as he excitedly walked home.  
  
********  
  
"No fair how did you catch it without a pokemon or pokeball!?" his little sister Liz cried.  
  
Liz was 12 and was getting her license in one month. She had long red hair and green eyes, and she was constantly thinking of pokemon.  
  
"I told you I found a pokeball and a caterpie and tossed the damn ball!" I said starting to get frustrated as I repeated it for the millionth time.  
  
"So are ya going to go out on a journey?" she said to me.  
  
I had never really thought about it, I mean now that I have it………why not?  
  
I slowly walked up to my parents.  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"I was wondering since I have already got one pokemon if I could begin my journey, with my allowance?" I asked in a pleading tone.  
  
Now that I think of it I like pokemon a lot.  
  
"Well, dear if you think you can handle it I'll let you start out tomorrow, but you'll need to see Professor Oak." She replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." I said as I ran over to the lab several blocks down.  
  
  
  
"Hey Professor." I said as I walked in.  
  
The professor and I had known each other for a very long time, he would let me come in and feed the pokemon.  
  
"Yeah what do you need Hawk?" he asked me. "A cup of sugar?"  
  
"No Professor, not this time." I said with a laugh. "You see I found a pokeball in the woods, it was empty but on my way home I spotted a Caterpie and caught it. Now I'm here to see if I can buy one of your older Pokedexes."  
  
The Professor nodded "I see" he then walked off and began scurrying around. "Ah here it is." He said with pride as he held up a new pokedex. "Here you can have this as long as you document me whatever you see, alright?"  
  
I nodded in excitement as he proceeded to hand me 5 pokeballs.  
  
"Thank you Professor" I said appreciatively as I turned and ran home to get ready.  
  
*****  
  
As I got home I pulled out the shiny Pokedex.  
  
"Mom look what the professor gave me!" I said as I held out the precious little tool.  
  
"Pretty cool huh Liz?" I said trying to rub it in.  
  
"Yeah it's great!" she said in awe.  
  
"Well you can leave first thing in the morning honey, I'll pack your stuff now so you can get some extra rest."  
  
"Gee thanks mom!" I said as I ran up to my room.  
  
At first I had a hard time falling asleep.  
  
It troubled me that I had to begin with a weak Caterpie.  
  
I had many questions like: How will it stand up against others. But I eventually slid into sleep.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
I felt my whole body shaking and I opened my eyes.  
  
"Time to get up." My mom said as she held out some clothes and my backpack.  
  
"Alright I'm up" I replied groggily as I slid into my clothes.  
  
I sat down for a quick breakfast of eggs pancakes and orange juice as I told where I am heading first.  
  
"Oh and every night I want you to give me a ring if possible o.k. honey?"  
  
I nodded and walked out the door into the bright sunny morning.  
  
"Wow it's nice out today" I said as I put a hat on to shield the sun.  
  
"Well here we go." I said as I passed the sign that read: LEAVING PALLET:  
  
I walked along about an hour before I came to a pokemon, it was just a rattata.  
  
"A pokemon is a pokemon I guess" I said as I unclipped Caterpie. "Go!" I hurled the ball to the ground where Caterpie emerged.  
  
'Cat' it yelled happily  
  
"Well let's begin, Tackle now!!"  
  
The little caterpie lunged at the Rattata sending it sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Wow, you're pretty tough Caterpie! Do your' string shot to tie it up!" Hawk yelled.  
  
'Caterpie!' it nodded and began to shoot foam out of its' mouth.  
  
The rattata soon looked like a mummy-rat.  
  
"I think it's down Caterpie. Go Pokeball!" Hawk yelled as he hurled the red and white ball at the rattata.  
  
The rattata entered the pokeball and began to shake, but no amount of shaking was letting this one go.  
  
Hawk had caught a rattata.  
  
"Yeah! I caught it!" I yelled as I picked up the pokeball.  
  
"Caterpie return" I yelled as the pokemon disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
As soon as I clipped my pokemon back up I continued on my way.  
  
It was mostly a boring walk with a few rattata scattered around, but nothing to good.  
  
It took me about half an hour to reach Viridian city.  
  
"Finally I'm here!" I said excitedly as I walked up to the Pokecenter.  
  
I pushed open the double doors that led into the center.  
  
Immediately as I walked in I felt the cool air condition run down my hot sweaty back.  
  
I walked up to the counter where Nurse Joy stood with a smile on here face.  
  
"How may I help you?" she said in her higher voice.  
  
"Hum, Can you heal my pokemon?" I asked.  
  
"Yes sir," she said "Chansey to the front desk" she said into the microphone.  
  
Seconds after saying that a big pink Chansey waddled up to the counter.  
  
'Chansey, Chans?' it squeaked as if asking what to do.  
  
"Chansey please take these two pokemon into the healing room." Nurse Joy told the Chansey as she loaded them into a small tray.  
  
"That will be about 10 minutes." She said turning back to me.  
  
"Thank you, I'll wait here until they are ready." I said as I turned and sat down on a nearby bench and began to read a magazine.  
  
*ten minutes later*  
  
"Hawk to the front desk" Nurse Joy said over the microphone.  
  
"Coming." I said as I got up and walked over.  
  
"Here you go, your' pokemon are fighting fit!" she said as she handed me the two pokeballs.  
  
I walked out of the nice air conditioned building almost regretfully as the heat once more overtook the air.  
  
It took me around five minutes to get to the exit, but I did finally get there.  
  
There was a sign there that said: This way to Pewter City :  
  
"Then that's the way I want to go." I said as I turned and left town.  
  
Right before the forest path that lead to Pewter there was a large building you had to walk through.  
  
It was full of trainers resting from their long walk back from Pewter.  
  
I walked up to one of the trainers and asked "Did you battle Brock?"  
  
The kid got up and said "Yeah, but I was smeared! That guy is good, and oh yeah beware of the onix!"  
  
"Thanks for the tip." I said more nervouse than when I walked through the door.  
  
I headed for the door.  
  
"Hey wait, here!" that one kid said as he tossed me a potion, "You'll need it."  
  
I thanked him once again as I closed the door behind me.  
  
I saw before me a vast forest with paths going every direction.  
  
"This is going to be a long day"  
  
To be continued……………. 


	2. The gym

Brock  
  
By, Todd  
  
`Well which way should I go?' Hawk thought to himself as he surveyed the many paths.  
  
"I'll go......right." He stated aloud as he began to tromp to the right.  
  
As he walked he saw many trees.  
  
They all shone a deep green hue. Dew was still glistening from the grass as he walked.  
  
He saw a few early bird trainers resting and searching for pokemon.  
  
He then turned the corner and saw a lone Pidgey standing in his path.  
  
"Pretty feisty are we?" he said as the pidgey did not move.  
  
`Pidge' it cood  
  
"Well alrighty then, go Rattata!"  
  
The rattata appeared in a burst of red light ready for battle.  
  
`Ratta'  
  
"Quick attack now!"  
  
The rattata obeyed and set to work.  
  
It flashed back and forth very fast, and hit the pidgey from apparently no where.  
  
`pidgeyyy' it screamed as it countered with a gust.  
  
"Grr, do your' tail whip!" Hawk yelled as he realised he was losing.  
  
The rattata obeyed expertly.  
  
It jumped into the air and began to slap pidgey around with its' tail, inflicting minor damage.  
  
The rattata fell back to the ground panting.  
  
`Ratta' it said with relief at being able to rest momentarily.  
  
"Good job rattata!" Hawk yelled.  
  
He was about to throw a pokeball at the pidgey, when to everyones surprise it slowly rose to its' feet.  
  
`Pid' it said weakly.  
  
"What! Rattata finish it hyperfang!" Hawk yelled.  
  
The rattata warily obeyed.  
  
It leapt forward, fangs outstretched and bit into the pidgey.  
  
The pidgey gave a minor yelp and fell forward.  
  
"Pokeball go!" Hawk yelled as he threw the red and white `prison' at the pidgey.  
  
There was a moments suspense while the ball gave a series of shakes and buzzes.  
  
Sweat began to build up on Hawks forehead as he watched in anticipation.  
  
`Ding'  
  
Hawk jumped at the sudden sound and then a broad grin stretched across his face.  
  
He returned rattaa after praising it and picked up the pokeball think "there are still 147 more"  
  
The sun had just fully came over the tip of the mountains and the whole forest was thrust into a greater brightness.  
  
Hawk could feel this was going to be a good day.  
  
"Hey you!" a kid yelled from behind.  
  
Hawk turned around.  
  
It was a male, around 14 medium height. He had a net and a hat on.  
  
Probably a bug catcher by his looks.  
  
"I want a battle, you in!" the kid continued.  
  
"Just a second, my pokemon are tired!" he yelled back as he pulled out that sample potion and sprayed his three pokemon.  
  
"Is a two on two good with you?" Hawk asked as he walked toward the kid.  
  
He nodded, "I'm Jim."  
  
The two kids ran about twenty feet apart and selected their pokemon.  
  
Hawk had chosen Caterpie and Pidgey to test his opponents strength.  
  
"Alright I'll go first." The kid said as he picked out one of his two pokemon.  
  
"Go Medapod!"  
  
"Huh, a Metapod. Well I can match that! Go Caterpie!" Hawk yelled as he tossed a pokeball into the arena.  
  
The caterpie appeared in a flash of red light ready for battle.  
  
"Alright Metapod, harden!" the trainer yelled.  
  
The Metapod glowed brightly momentarily before returning to its' original color.  
  
"Caterpie tackle attack now!" Haxk yelled as he pointed to the stiffening metapod.  
  
The caterpie nodded and with a loud scream charged his opponent.  
  
Apon impact the metapod fell backwards, also sending the caterpie flying.  
  
The caterpie slowly rolled back onto its' feet.  
  
The metapod stayed as if unphased.  
  
"Alright metapod, you can finish it with a tackle!" the bug catcher said mockingly as he watched his metapod defeat the weaker caterpie.  
  
The caterpie once again flew to the ground, but this time did not get back up.  
  
"Return." Hawk said sollemnly as his caterpie instantly dissapeared into the pokeball. "Now go Pidgey!"  
  
He flung the pokeball to the ground where it reapeared, as defiant as ever.  
  
"Pidgey gust!" Hawk yelled to his new pokemon.  
  
The pidgey complied by sending a monsterous gust of wind at the metapod.  
  
The metapod began to swirl in the gust to finally come flying to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
The metapod this time looked more than phased as it shook once,twice and then fell totally.  
  
"Dang it!" yelled the bug catcher as he pulled out a pokeball and returned it, "Go Weedle!"  
  
`This will be more than easy!' Hawk thought as he watched the little weedle appear in front of him.  
  
"Alright you ready Pidgey? Sand attack!" Hawk yelled as he pointed to the all-too-innocent looking weedle.  
  
`Pidge' it cooed as it began to kick up sand at the weedle.  
  
Clouds of brown dust engulfed the arena. Nobody could see except for the lone pidgey.  
  
"Try to locate it and do a poison sting!" the bug trainer yelled with his hand over his eyes and face.  
  
The attempts were in vain, neither the trainer nor pokemon could locate the evasive Pidgey, until finally the bug catcher called it quits and the dust died down.  
  
"Return!" they both yelled in unison. As their pokemon dissapeared in a flash of red light, the two combatants walked over to each other and shook hands.  
  
"Good fight." Hawk said as he shook the others hand.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" the other replied a bit more bitterly.  
  
******  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty boring aside from him managing to capture a Weedle and do a few battles.  
  
"Ah here we are!" Hawk said as he read a sign that said:  
  
NOW ENTERING PEWTER CITY  
  
Immediately Hawk began to walk towards the pokecenter to get his tired pokemon a rest.  
  
"Did ya here about Brock?" one man asked as Hawk walked by. "He left town with some other trainers after he was defeated!"  
  
Hawk looked up, "Than who is controlling the gym?"  
  
The man looked back to him, "his father,Flint." The man buisily went back to chatting with other people in the center.  
  
After taking a break at the pokecenter Hawk began a short trek to the Pewter City gym, where he would attempt to gain his first badge.  
  
He nudged the door open, and what he saw astounded him.  
  
He saw many onix and graveler training, and he said under his beath "I need a bit more practice."  
  
And with that he turned on his heels to go train some more.  
  
To be continued................... 


End file.
